Twisted Desires
by sexysiren1981
Summary: Clark & Tess Luthor are adopted siblings & lovers. Their forbidden desire for each other will eventually drive them apart. Will their relationship survive or will they lose each other forever? Rated M for language and sex/incest. This is set in a dark & twisted world so be prepared for a dark storyline & some shocking scenes! ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Clark knew that it was wrong, sinful even, to want to fuck his sister so badly it made his body ache. In all honesty they _weren't_ really blood related, which _maybe_ made things better. _Maybe _simplybecause they _had_ grown up together, which some would argue made them as close as blood kin. They had played together, fought together and hit each other. They had been there for each other through a difficult childhood. And now they _wanted_ each other. It was wicked and sinful, it _felt_ bad which was maybe half the power it had over them both. Desire marked strongly with guilt was a powerful aphrodisiac. It felt so wrong and so right too. Who could say exactly the day that their relationship had changed into _this_? Maybe the day Tess reached out to slap his face after a particularly stinging comment about her lack of success with men. Clark had grabbed her arm in his strong hand with his lightning quick reflexes, effectively blocking the slap. She had shrieked at him in frustration and lunged at him, kicking and screaming. He had caught her and lifted her effortlessly with his super human strength. Suddenly their eyes had met and neither of them could look away, the desire between them had pulled their faces closer and closer –like magnets - until their lips met and with a gasp they were kissing, fiercely and demandingly, tongues tangling wildly. They eventually fell apart breathing heavily, surprise on both their faces. Tess had turned and ran out of the room leaving Clark standing there just as stunned. But they were Luthors and neither one a coward so they soon confronted each other.

Tess sought him out and found him lounging in a chair not really watching a television show re-run. His eyes didn't even flicker in her direction although she knew _he_ knew that she was there.

"Clark, we need to talk." She said hesitantly.

Silence.

"I really think we need to discuss what happened. Don't you?" She continued determined to get a response.

Clark's dark, sarcastic and slightly evil eyes came to rest on her, making her shift from one foot to the other nervously.

"Which part would you like to discuss, Tess?" he asked in a lazy drawl, which made her blush against her better judgment. "The fact that we kissed? Or the fact that we are not supposed to?"

Tess walked forward then and stood in front of him blocking his view of the television. She crossed her arms in front of her, in a defensive gesture.

"The fact that we are not supposed to." Tess said firmly.

Clark quirked an eyebrow at her and laughed loudly. Tess bristled at his sarcasm.

'We both know that its not the first time we have wanted to kiss, Tess." Clark said finally after he had stopped laughing. "Its just the first time it actually happened."

He stood up and slowly walked towards her, an evil glint in his sexy eyes. Tess gulped and took a step backwards, her heart fluttering wildly.

"And I think we both know, Tess, that it wont be the last time.' Clark finished softly.

Tess flushed and her chin went up defiantly. "Clark, we can't do this! Its wrong. What do you think Dad would say?"

Clark's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of their father. "I don't give a fuck what Lionel thinks one way or another. Although, I must say that the idea of pulling the wool over his eyes turns me on." He chuckled at the look of terrified desire that flashed over Tess's face at his words.

"How can you say that, Clark?" Tess said turning away from him in disgust.

There was silence and then the brush of his lips against the nape of her neck, signaling his presence directly behind her. Tess jumped and almost moved away, but his strong hands grabbed her shoulders and held her in place, forcibly. Her eyes rolled back in her head in unwilling pleasure. The touch of his mouth was like having adrenaline shot straight into her veins. Dark and truly dangerous, her brother had always fascinated her. Like an addictive drug he drew her under his spell and refused to let her go. Now at the feel of his hands sliding up her flat stomach towards her aching breasts, Tess finally surrendered to the desire she had always felt for him. It was so wrong and more than a little twisted but completely irresistible. His hands finally found her softness and his long, strong fingers squeezed the hard peaks firmly. She moaned and threw her head back until it rested on his shoulder. She heard him chuckle into her hair. He slid a hard thigh in-between hers from behind and his suddenly aroused body was pushed up against her buttocks. She drew in a shuddering breath and pushed backwards against him. Clark grabbed her hips with both hands and anchored her against his startlingly aroused flesh.

"C'mon sis. What do you say? "He whispered wickedly into her ear. Raising goose bumps with his warm breath, causing her to shiver deliciously. "I want you and I _know_ you want me."

Tess was swamped by an overwhelming desire to turn in his arms and drown in all these forbidden sensations throbbing through her body and scorching ever nerve ending. She wanted him so much it hurt. Somehow right and wrong had ceased to exist. Only Clark remained. He was all she wanted. She admitted that now, to herself at least. And as she turned suddenly and claimed his mouth in a soul-shattering kiss, she admitted it to _him_. Who knew what tomorrow would bring? For tonight there was only them and this amazing passion that they shared. It didn't matter what the future held, they were Luthors and damned anyway, by the sins of their father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Clark drove his tongue into the softness of his sister's mouth, making her moan deeply onto his mouth. He lifted her easily and held her in place against the wall with no effort at all. Her soft, slim legs wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him closer. His erection cushioned between her thighs. He thrust himself against her heat deliberately teasing her to the breaking point. They both knew that this had been a long time coming.

There had always been moments between them where there had been an explosive passion just waiting to be acknowledged. They had both chosen to ignore it – until now. Clark was evil, debauched and very dangerous, a true product of Lionel's parenting. After his adoption at the age of three, Clark had been taken under Lionel's wing. Lionel was determined to turn the young alien boy into the son he wanted, ruthless, emotionless and in awe of his father. He had succeeded in all of those things except the latter. Clark Luthor was a feared person worldwide; he was unpredictable and his temper legendary. He however hated his father, looking for any way to undermine the older Luthor. Tess, his younger sister, was his one weakness. She was the only one who could calm him down or control his temper _when _she was around. Once when they were fifteen, Lionel had lost his temper and hit Tess through the face, sending her flying. Clark had heard the argument from the other side of the mansion and super sped to the library just in time to see Tess crash into a glass coffee table. Lionel had truly feared for his life when he saw the look of pure rage on his sons face. He had pled for his life as Clark held him four feet off the ground slowly crushing his windpipe only Tess had saved his life, asking Clark to release him and once placed on his feet had fled the library. That was the first time Lionel had ever feared anyone in his life. It was a lesson and not a very pleasant one. Since that day Clark had always been there the moment Tess needed him. It was as if he had appointed himself as her full time guardian angel. He had blood on his hands, literally. He had murdered more people than he could count. Anyone that dared to defy him or challenge him was either killed out right or tortured for fun. He was a dark person, his soul obliterated. The only point of light in his whole world was Tess. He didn't even realize it himself, but she was his one weakness, more so than even kryptonite. But even though he cared about her deeply he still enjoyed scaring her on occasion, just to see the fear darkening her wide green eyes was enjoyable to him. He was allowed that, but no one else was allowed to place a finger on her white skin in anger. Even her occasional lovers were in danger, although they didn't know it.

Now, as Tess surrendered to his white-hot passion, she felt strangely complete for the first time in so long. She sobbed into his mouth as his finger finally found her warm wetness, stroking her apart and then thrusting his fingers deeply inside her. She knew her brothers strength and knew without a doubt that he could break her on half if he so wanted. Tess also knew he was capable of killing someone in anger or simply because he felt like it. The fear was mixed oddly with desire so intense it shook her body with its intensity. He was so powerful she had seen his lift vehicles and destroy buildings with one hand. The very real possibility of him killing her while having sex disturbed her but not enough to stop. Clark was very knowledgeable where women were concerned and every touch and caress was designed to drive Tess wild with desire. She reached down and undid his jeans releasing his impressive arousal, with one thrust he was buried deeply inside her, she gasped and cried out all at once. He was gentle with her – gentle for him. The sex was still incredibly rough for a human but Tess was so caught up in the sensations running through her body she didn't realize or even care that his hands were bruising her white skin everywhere, inside and out. Sometimes Clark had been known to kill the women he had sex with, whether deliberately or by accident no one was sure. But he had no desire to kill Tess and he tried to be gentle with her, although it was very difficult to concentrate with her small hands running all over him and her hot warmth enveloping his hardness. Soon they both came, hard and fast, both of them crying out with their release. They were still joined together and kissing deeply when Clark carried her towards his bedroom. Together they lay down and fell asleep, still joined together.

Hours later Tess woke up and glanced up at her brother's face. He was awake and staring at the ceiling. She waited for the guilt to make an appearance, it didn't. The feeling of rightness persisted. She grimaced as she moved. She felt sore absolutely _everywhere_.

"Are you alright?" He asked, without looking at her.

"I'll live." She replied chuckling softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Clark said emotionlessly. He wasn't used to apologizing for anything, but somehow he didn't want _her_ to think badly of him.

"Its ok. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. We both know if you had meant to, we wouldn't be talking right now." She joked lamely.

She twisted in his arms and looked down at him, stroking her fingers along his jaw line and then his lips. "What's wrong, Clark?" Tess asked quietly.

"We have to do something about father," Clark said in a monotone.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"He threatened me this morning that he was going to send me to Europe. I don't want to be parted from you, now." He said his voice dangerously expressionless.

Tess chuckled. "Clark, we both know you could run half way around the world in half an hour, distance is not a problem."

She stared at him and then she knew. "There is something else. What is it?"

Clark sighed and looked her full in the face for the first time. "I killed someone."

Tess froze, waiting. "Who?"

"Senator Wesley." He said, waiting for a reaction.

'Why?" Tess asked softly.

"He defied me when I asked him to drop out of the re-election."

"So you just killed him?" She said.

"Yes. Father is not going to be pleased." He joked.

"But, why? I mean its not the first time you have committed murder, Clark. Why should this time be any different?"

"I think its happened one time too many. Father called me a threat to society and told me he would expose my weakness to the public if I continue to be a threat."

Tess gaped at him. "Father said he would tell everyone that you are allergic to kryptonite?"

"Yes. Now this. I'm afraid he _will_ do it." He said, staring into her eyes.

"Knowing father, I'm sure he will. He's not normally given to idle threats." Tess replied.

"Run away with me, Tess. Let us leave Metropolis and never look back." Clark asked her his dark eyes intense.

She had known it was coming even though the thought of running off with her brother was crazy and dangerous it was also completely appealing to her. Life here at the Luthor Mansion had never been happy or comfortable. Being with Clark all the time was a scary and wonderful thought. She didn't hesitate to answer.

"Lets do it."

Clark's expression could only be described as triumphant. He rolled quickly and pinned her beneath him, kissing her fiercely. They didn't know what the future held, but they had each other. Which is all they had ever had for security.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Tess pushed her clothes into the carryall in a hurry. She didn't even really look at what she was packing. Clark was waiting for her downstairs and she didn't want to see Lionel before leaving. How would she explain _this _to her father? Was there even a rational explanation for what had happened between them last night?

Tess still felt slightly guilty when she really thought about the carefree sex she had had with her adopted brother last night. It had been wild, wicked and completely wonderful. A deep blush stained her pale cheeks briefly as she remembered the things they had done to each other and _together_.

Was it so wrong to feel like Clark was her entire world now? Maybe he always had been, she realized.

He had always been there to save her, to watch over her. Even although he truly scared her on certain occasions, he had always been her rock, her safe haven. Tess knew that she was the only person that the notoriously cruel Clark Luthor actually cared about. Where better to spend your life, than besides your own personal guardian angel? Tess rationalized to herself. Even if that angel more often than not closely resembled a demon rather than an angel. He was _her _savior.

With that thought she finished packing and threw the carryall over her shoulder. She glanced swiftly into the mirror at her reflection - it was pale - her auburn hair contrasting starkly with her skin. Her slim body was clad in a tight pair of jeans and a tank top. A hoodie was slung over her arm. These were her traveling clothes. God knew when they were going to be able to stop and change or anything else for that matter. Once Lionel learned of their flight, he would scour the globe for them. Tess could only hope he didn't find them – for his sake.

As she flew down the stairs and rounded the corner, she saw Clark waiting impatiently by the door. He was dressed entirely in black. Trousers, shirt, belt and shoes all a dull lackluster black. The only slight relief was his leather jacket with had a slight luminosity. His dark hair was combed straight back off his forehead, his eyes glinting with an evil light. They became satisfied as they saw Tess descend the stairs two at a time. His wicked smile making her heart beat faster.

"Come on let's get out of here, Lutessa. Lionel is on his way back I can hear him."

He always called her by her full name when he was serious or emotional (which didn't happen often.) he was the only one who remembered that Tess wasn't her full name.

"I'm done, Clark. How are we leaving? By car?"

Before she even finished her sentence, Clark had picked her up and super sped away. Within minutes they were in California, at a dingy hotel. He put her down gently but she tottered and nearly fell over after the speed of their travel.

"Wow! Clark could you at least _warn_ me _before_ you go all supersonic on me? Oh my god, I think I'm going to have a heart attack!" Tess complained breathlessly.

Clark chuckled mirthlessly.

"Okay, I'll give you warning _next_ time."

She glared at him playfully, "So you mean there _will_ be a next time?"

They booked into the hotel and made their way to their room. There, Tess fell backwards onto the bed and threw her bag down at the same moment she fell. She stretched wantonly on the cheap counterpane.

"Aren't you coming, Clark?' She smiled up at him engagingly. "Can't we afford a bit of relaxation now that we've escaped?"

Clark looked at her coldly. "Tess, business first. I need to go and meet someone to get some cash. I will be back soon. Stay here and don't talk to anyone." He ordered curtly.

Tess sat up abruptly, her heart going cold. She somehow knew that it wasn't an ordinary _meeting. _She also knew that Clark was probably going to take what he wanted and take the life of anyone who tried to stop him.

Clark left quickly, locking the door behind him and Tess was left to wonder if she had made the right decision.

He returned shortly, just as he had said. His face was carefully neutral. Tess was waiting for him propped up against the headboard of the bed, watching a movie. She looked at him carefully not sure what his mood was.

Clark was as volatile as plastic explosives and just as deadly. Although she was sure – almost – that he wouldn't hurt her she still played it safe especially after any of his _business_ meetings.

"How'd it go, Clark?" she asked softly.

"Fine." He said, his expression intense. A smile touched his cruel lips. "Very well actually."

His dark eyes swept over her body lying across the bed, she wore a sleep-set cami and shorts. Her long slim legs on view, her small shapely breasts thrusting upwards provocatively. Long auburn hair fell around her shoulders and face in a wanton tangle. Clark's expression took on a decidedly wicked cast as he felt desire surge through his body at the sight before him.

Tess eyed him nervously not sure of his sudden change of mood. He walked to the edge of the bed and placed his denim-clad knee between hers provocatively. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and dropped it to the ground, all the while holding her green gaze with his cruel one.

"What do you say to an afternoon _distraction_, Lutessa?" Clark said a smirk touching his sensuous mouth.

Tess gulped and felt desire seep through her veins making her feel languid and sexy. Clark reached down and ran his hands roughly down her body from her shoulders to her hips. He pulled her downwards suddenly until the very center of her heat was against his leg. Tess felt an uncontrollable urge to rub herself against his hard thigh. Her hips arched and a low moan escaped her parted lips. She heard a dark chuckle coming from Clark's mouth, which was very close to hers now. His warm breath tickled her lips and made her lick them suddenly. She pressed herself against his leg harder and thrust her hips against the welcomed hardness. Tess moaned again as desire tingled through every nerve ending in her entire body making her shake. Clark lowered his mouth to hers finally. Firm, sensuous lips touched soft supple ones. Tess caught her breath and tried to kiss him, Clark evaded the kiss and licked her lips teasingly. His tongue traced the line between her lips and then pushed its way into the sweet recesses of her mouth. She reached up wand wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Tess felt his arousal pressed against her stomach and arched her body into it, delightedly. Clark lifted her effortlessly and walked with her towards the shower cubicle. He entered the small shower and turned on the steaming jets of water. Soon they were both soaked. The wet denim of Clarks jeans rubbed almost painfully against the soft tender flesh of her thighs, were they wrapped them selves around his hips. Clark crashed her onto the wall driving the breath out of her. He devoured her mouth taking every once of passion she had to give, his tongue thrusting into her mouth again and again, until she was moaning and writhing against him helplessly. His hands were rubbing and shaping themselves around her pert breasts, the nipples begging to be touched. He bruised her skin heedlessly and she didn't - couldn't - stop him. She wanted him so much it hurt. He was like an unstoppable force of nature and she was too weak to stop him, even if she _had_ wanted to. Suddenly her frail nightwear was ripped seam from seam as Clark grabbed it and tore it off her roughly. His jeans were undone and he slid swiftly into the warm welcoming depth of Tess. He groaned deeply and held her against the wall while he fucked her hard and fast. Soon they both came, violently, partners in their release.

Afterwards while they lay in each other's arms Tess held his hand and stroked his fingers softly were they were connected with hers. They were such strong fingers, capable of squeezing the life out of her or anyone. She saw dark stains under his nails and froze as she realized what it was. _Blood_.

She glanced upwards only to find his dark eyes watching her intently. Probably looking for any sign of weakness in her.

She smiled a soft, calming smile at him and continued to stroke his fingers, ignoring the glaring evidence that those same hands had taken someone's life not even an hour ago. A shiver of a very real fear raced up her spine as she mentally thought about how he could have killed the unfortunate person. She loved him - yes she did. Even though he was not a good man. He was her brother in so many very real ways and now he was her lover, neither could she do without.

"Lutessa, we need to move again tomorrow." He said quietly. He was observing her struggle with herself about the evidence he had purposely left for her to find. Some strange part of him wanted to show the real Clark Luthor to her, wanted to see if she would still stay with him knowing the truth.

"Where to?" She asked without hesitation.

"Europe." Clark answered. "Paris to be exact."

Despite her misgivings she felt a surge of excitement. She had always wanted to see Paris and how better to see it than with Clark? A genuine smile touched her lips as she looked at him.

"I can't wait!" Tess breathed.

Clark chucked indulgently at her rapt expression and smoothed her hair back from her face in a gesture of rare tenderness. "We leave at first light." He said.

Tess fell asleep trying to wrestle her conscience into submission. Part of her was scared of being with her brother, a murderer no less, and the other part of her was only too happy to finally be free from their father and the oppressive Luthor life style. As she drifted off to sleep she still hadn't come to a conclusion. What did she have to lose if she stayed? If she left however, she would lose the only person she had ever loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Paris was everything Tess had hoped it would be and more. The streets were busy and full of interesting, foreign looking people. The Eiffel tower stood tall and majestic and was as romantic as she had imagined it would be. Clark had promised to take her up there later that night for dinner. It was a strangely rare concession on his part, since he wasn't at all the romantic type.

Tess felt alive since they had arrived in this amazing city, something she hadn't felt for a very long time. Young, alive and carefree. Well, _almost_ carefree. Clark walked at her side as they searched for accommodation, somewhere to hide.

Tess realized that the people walked a large circle around Clark, he looked dangerous to them and he was. It was strange how safe _she_ felt walking besides him, dwarfed by his height and brawn. He was more powerful then anyone realized though, people here hadn't quite had the exposure to the news about Clark Luthor and what he was capable of. It was the semi incognito that they had been looking for.

Soon they found a broken down looking apartment building, boasting several alley cats and dirty corridors. It was disgusting but necessary. Tess covered her distaste by smiling encouragingly at Clark as he eyed her worriedly.

"It will do." Tess said as she looked around the tiny apartment that would be theirs for the foreseeable future. It was dingy and dirty. Tess had never been subjected to lodging like this in her entire twenty years.

"It definitely not Luthor standards sis, but it will do until we get what we rightfully deserve." Clark said matter of factly.

Tess caught the reference to "what we rightfully deserve" and frowned at her brother really worried now. "What do you mean, Clark?"

He grinned at her, which did nothing to calm her nerves because the grin was filled with dangerous mischief. She didn't know what was on his mind and that was _never_ a good thing.

"Sis, stop worrying about things that don't concern you. Just relax and know that I _will_ get for us, what is rightfully ours and one day soon we will be living the way Luthors _should_ live." Clark grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug and kissed her cheek soundly. "I will be back soon. I have things to arrange. Don't go anywhere." And with that parting comment he was gone in the blink of an eye. A small whirl of wind the only sign that he had left.

Tess sighed and started to unpack. Weariness consumed her now that they had stopped traveling. All she wanted top do was sleep after a really long bubble bath. She doubted that the bath would be clean so she opted for a shower instead, all the while looking down at her feet to make sure nothing crawled out at her from dark hidden places. It felt so good to be clean that Tess found the energy to check the sheets on the bed and re-made it from scratch. Soon she was lying on the cool sheets, dozing.

There were footsteps in the living room and Tess called out sleepily; "I'm here Clark, come try this bed its divine, if a little basic."

She heard muted voices and sat up suddenly. That was _not_ Clark's voice!

She scrambled off the bed and made a dive for the bathroom door, once inside she ran to the window trying to see if there was a way out. There was none.

Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest, threatening to rip its way out. Somehow she knew without confirmation that whom ever was in the apartment was up to no good. Tess was dressed in only her night slip - not exactly get away clothes. But there was no time for that now. The voices were whispering now, right outside the bathroom door. Tess tensed, grabbing the only thing that could be used as a weapon; a plunger from besides the sink. She bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering in fear. She was a Luthor and Luthors never showed fear. Hadn't her father told her that a thousand times?

Suddenly the door burst off its hinges and two burly thugs, armed with knives and a gun, confronted her. They grinned as they saw what she was wearing. Tess raised the plunger threateningly and they laughed loudly. To them she must seem as threatening as an angry kitten.

"Don't come any closer! My boyfriend will be back any moment now." She threatened them. Her voice came out sounding curiously small instead of the brave sound she was aiming for.

"Your _brother_ is otherwise occupied, sweetheart. I wouldn't count on his helping you, no matter how super he may be." The one thug sneered at her. Obviously they were really well informed about her and Clark.

"What do you want with me?" She asked quietly, lowering the plunger.

"Our boss wants you in a nice _safe_ place, a bargaining chip if you will, just in case your brother proves to be any more trouble than he already has been." The bigger of the two said, eyeing her lush curves meaningfully. "Come with us peaceably and you wont get hurt."

Fear surged through Tess and make her stomach do several nervous flips.

"Okay, I will come with you, if you tell me who your boss is?"

"We make the rules sweetheart, not you. No information whatsoever!" He reached out and grabbed her upper arm roughly dragging her through the door and out of the apartment. She had to run to keep up with their fast strides. They threw her none too gently into a dirty van, black with no plates. "Next time make sure your brother takes better care of you… if there _is_ a next time." The thug chuckled. " Mixing with people like Clark Luthor can be bad for your health." With that the doors were slammed shut. She didn't hold any hope that someone what seen her abduction, things like this were probably all too common in this Paris slum. She shuddered as she thought about what her fate could be. She curled up into a ball against the side of the van and wished with all her being that Clark would find her.

Tess wondered at her decision to come here with Clark, she should have known that such a dangerous man would have equally dangerous enemies. She also wondered if she would have done any different if she had known it would come to this? Probably not. Clark was like a drug to her system, exhilarating and highly addictive. She knew deep down inside that she would pay any price to be with him. She only hoped her guardian angel would win out this time and find her alive.


End file.
